


Finally

by MajesticGrape



Series: Home [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drabble, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Possibly Pre-Slash, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticGrape/pseuds/MajesticGrape
Summary: Companion to Home. WinterIron Drabble. Alternate scene from CA:TWS from Tony's POV.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> So I made it a series! People wanted me to write more so here you are. I'm currently revising for my exams but I may write more after I have finished. I may add Steve's reaction but I don't know how well I'll be able to write from Steve's POV. Let me know if that's something anyone wants!  
> Same backstory as before - Tony and the Soldier know each other and Tony decides to help out during CA: TWS. It's set during the fight scene where Cap unmasks Bucky but this takes place before the unmasking can happen.
> 
> Translation:  
> Kotyenok - Kitten  
> (Russian translation according to the internet)
> 
> Enjoy! :D

The sound of screaming rings inside the armour as I land on devastated street and take in the chaos that surrounds me. Flashes of red on the HUD alerts me to the incoming bullets from the multiple men dressed in black tactical gear but the armour easily deflects them. I activate the guns on the armour and Jarvis locks on to the targets. Six shots echo around me as each one is fired and hits their target. Easy.

My attention is drawn away from the dead and towards Steve Rogers, Captain America, as he throws his shield to incapacitate another group of agents. He catches it with ease as it returns to him. I give a nod of acknowledgement towards my team mate before scanning the destruction around me for the real reason I came here in the first place.

I notice the bright shine of the sun reflecting of the gleaming metal surface before I really _see_ him. The Winter Soldier. HYDRAs ‘fist’. A legend among spies. But to me he’s Kotyenok.

“Jarvis release the HUD.” I ask and immediately the faceplate is tucked away, quickly followed by the rest of the helmet.

“Soldier!” I shout over the screaming civilians and the piercing gun shots. I watch as he slowly turns towards me and brings his gun up so it is aimed directly at my head, finger resting on the trigger.

“It’s okay.” I try to sooth him as I take a step closer, arms raised in submission. Kotyenok tenses at my approach so I stop to consider if calling him by his pet name will help or make the situation worse. _Fuck it. It can’t really get much worse than this cluster fuck._

“Kotyenok.” I say softly and watch as his eyes spark in recognition as he quickly lowers his gun from where it was pointed at my head. His head whips around in a panic so I take another step forward, arms lowering unconsciously as I do. A quite whimper escapes the man that I just catch over the chaos as he shakes his head rapidly.

“It’s okay. I won’t let them hurt you again Kotyenok.” I say quietly, as I stop my approach, not even an inch of space between us.

“I’ve got you. It’s alright.” I whisper in his ear as I wrap my armoured arms around his waist, holding as tightly as I dare whilst still wearing the suit. His head drops down to rest heavily on my metal shoulder and I hear him breathe deeply as he begins to relax in my arms. I take a quick inhale and the metallic scent of metal and blood envelopes me. I smiley slightly at having my Kotyenok back in my arms.

Finally.


End file.
